famous destiny
by dianirus
Summary: Bella se a mudado un NY persiguiendo un su novio Mike, que pasara Cuando Se encuantre con el lider de la banda que tanto adora, Edward. Basada en NANA por Ai Yazawa
1. Capítulo 1: presente

**bueno chicas y chicos espero que les agrade este es mi primer fanfic acerca de Twilight, se aceptan buenas y malas criticas**

**contendra lemmon y mucha tragedia ok?**

** nos leemos luego!**

* * *

Capitulo 1 :

-así que Mike no te ha hablado?-

Me dice mi amiga Alice mirando a la ventana, como queriendo insinuar algo.

-no – respondo con lentitud tanteando el terreno- pero supongo que debe estar muy ocupado en el restaurant ya sabes, son vacaciones, además dentro de poco entrara de nuevo a la escuela y no tendrá suficiente tiempo para trabajar y estar conmigo-

- es por eso que debería estar aquí, no era esa tu idea al mudarte aquí? , pasar más tiempo con el-

- sí pero….- sabía que no tenía una respuesta para eso después de todo era cierto yo había dejado todo atrás (la escuela, mi casa, a mi familia) para estar cerca de él,.

Bueno tal vez no lo había dejado solo por él lo cierto es que a mis 20 años no había hecho nada tan importante en Forks y después de vivir toda mi vida en un pueblo tan pequeño quería cambiar de aires y que mejor que hacerlo con todos mis amigos que vinieron a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, la gran manzana.

Se oye bien para un cambio, que aun estoy esperando.

Mientras Alice me miraba como diciendo un "tengo razón o no?" yo simplemente la ignoraba no quería pensar que había hecho la peor tontería de mi vida pero al parecer así era.

-está bien, dejare de presionar-

-te lo agradezco-

-pero aun es viernes por la noche, así que todavía podemos salir o no?-

- No tengo dinero Alice- si ese es uno de los inconvenientes de salirte de casa de tus padres, no hay dinero.

Alice bufo negando, ella sabía que para mí me era imposible conservar un trabajo más de 2 días seguidos ya fuera por mi falta de coordinación, torpeza o porque simplemente el rey demonio estaba en mi contra. Levaba no más de 4 semanas en NY y ya casi se había acabado el dinero ahorrado en todo un año para poder venir aquí. Ahora no tendría ni para pagar la renta.

¿Que más podría estar mal?

Mientras el timbre sonaba y yo hacía cuentas en mi cabeza para ver cuánto dinero necesitaría para llegar al fin del mes, y en el marco de la puerta entra la única persona que me hacia sonreír en los días tristes como hoy cuando mi novio se olvido de mi, Jacob.

Él era el mejor amigo de Alice, habían crecido juntos en Chicago la ciudad de los vientos, se habían conocido hace años, cuando la inquietud de hacer una banda se hizo visible y junto con el hermano de Alice lo habían logrado, Edward.

No era un secreto que estaba enamorada de él, aun cuando nunca lo había visto en persona. Aunque lo conocía muy bien era fan de su grupo "gangway".

El se separo del grupo que formo con su hermana, para formar uno propio, donde una princesita de cabellos rubios era la vocalista, Rosalie es la hermosura andante de este planeta y es ella la razón por la cual no he insistido en que Alice me presente a su hermano, por dios nunca me compararía con ella.

-nos han dado un oportunidad!- grito Jacob

-qué?- gritamos las 2 al unisonó

- lo que oyeron una banda cancelo para mañana así que tenemos la oportunidad de suplirlos, no es genial-abrazando nos a las 2 al grado de asfixiarnos

-si pe..ro se..ría me..jor si res…pi..ra..ra

-mmm lo siento – soltándonos al instante

-eso es genial así que será la primera vez que los oiré en vivo a toda la banda- razone haciendo memoria de que nunca los había escuchado y menos junto al nuevo integrante Emmet.

- es cierto debo hablarle a Emmet y a Carlisle- dijo Jacob buscando su celular

-para que le hablaras a mi padre, tonto- pregunto Alice con cara de querer comérselo vivo

- debo avisarle que su pequeña ha de cantar frente de casi 500 personas-

-no es cierto - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir sabiendo que mis nervios jamás me permitirían hacer eso

-y eso qué? No te da derecho a llamar a mis padres y menos para que les digas semejante estupidez-

- porque sería una estupidez que vengan a ver a su hija cantar?- pregunto un poco desconcertado

Alice se volteo no dejando nos ver su cara solo contesto un – déjalo yo les llamare después.

Nos miramos confundidos conocía muy poco a los Cullen, pero eran buenas personas y adoraban a su hija estaba segura de que vendrían aunque solo fueran unas horas, solo por ella-

Suena mi celular con una canción muy melosa y pegajosa, reconozco el timbre"firefly" el primer sencillo de gangway.

- Mike!

Contesto:

-hola mi amor como estas?

-bien mi amor es solo que el restaurante está muy lleno, ya sabes la vida de un mesero no es fácil y los días como hoy hay mucho trabajo así que tal vez no nos veamos hasta el lunes, lo siento, bella pero sabes que te amo-

- si amor yo entiendo, no te preocupes nos veremos el lunes ok

- si mi vida, no sabes cómo soy el hombre más feliz con una novia tan hermosa como comprensible-

- si claro, ya vete a trabajar antes de que te despidan-

-te amo-

-yo igual-

Al colgar noto la mirada desaprobatoria de Jacob diciéndome

-te planto no es así?

- no, no es así, como ya les había explicado hoy es una de los mejores días de trabajo para mi novio así que es mejor que se quede trabajando-

-con que sea eso y no esté con alguna zorra- me quedo pensando en su frase la única zorra que conocía hasta ese momento se llamaba Jessica y era obvio que estaba más que loca por mi novio, habíamos estado más de un año separados, así que era probable que tal vez había desahogado sus fuerzas en ella, pero que rayos estoy pensando Mike no me haría eso, el me ama más que a nadie en este mundo.

No es así?

Alice POV

Sabía que no debía ponerme celosa porque mis padres podían oír a su hijo cuando quisieran solo sintonizando la radio mientras que por mi tendrían que viajar varios kilómetros es solo que el hecho de recordar que nos abandono como si no valiéramos nada a Jacob y a mi dejándonos solos en Chicago mientras el viaja para hacer su sueño realidad, que también era el mío.

-déjalo, yo los llamare después-sabía que no me habían creído pero…

Por dios quiten esa canción que me aturde, gracias a dios descanso mental, como es posible que Bella ame a esos estúpidos "gangway", es que acaso no hay un nombre más ridículo. Por dios son los celos los únicos que están hablando no es así, cállense!, que no me dejan pensar.

-te planto no es así?

- no, no es así, como ya les había explicado hoy es una de los mejores días de trabajo para mi novio así que es mejor que se quede trabajando-

-con que sea eso y no esté con alguna zorra- espero que no lo haya tomado a mal no era mi intención dañarla, pero creo que es muy tarde, siempre lo había hecho , no había hecho más que dañarla desde que nos conocimos, y lo seguiría haciendo mucho tiempo después, quería disculparme pero algo me lo impidió.

* * *

**que les parecio ??**

**o por dios!!**

**solo precionen el boton verde , jajaj si ese que dice que me dejen comentarios , con gusto los leere y respondere sale nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2: recuerdame

Capitulo 2: RECUERDAME

Jasper POV

Esta no era la vida que deseaba al venir con Edward a NY.

Podía decirse que me sentía estafado, el tenia la fama y dinero que siempre había querido, pero yo no tenía lo que más quería en la vida. No sabía porque me había separada de ella, mucho menos como es que Edward siempre se sale con la suya. Hubiera aceptado por las buenas desde el inicio así al menos Alice estaría conmigo ahora, y no creyendo que soy lo peor del mundo.

-Jasper, pon atención a lo que haces-me dice Rosalie agitando su rubio cabello, rompiendo mi concentración, seguramente había notado que me había ido mentalmente.

El día de hoy debíamos calificar bandas, seguramente ninguna seria buena, no debía preocuparme por pensar, la empresa ya nos había dicho por quien debíamos votar y no debía hacer nada más. Como una máquina.

-con ustedes "RESET" cantando "reto"-dice el presentador de esta tonta competencia

Estoy harto, otra banda mas, debía haber visto más de 20 hasta ahora, qué podría ser diferente.

Volteo hacia el escenario.

La vi.

Pero, es ella?, mi mente me debe engañar por que hace unos minutos pensaba en ella, pero canta como ella, debo estar loco pero siento su aroma en mis fosas nasales.

Quiero tocarla y verificar si es real, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo mover ni un dedo.

Debo salir de aquí.

Todo es tan asfixiante.

Alice POV

Me había visto, y había huido.

La verdad es que no sabía que ellos estarían aquí. Aunque empiezo a sospechar que Jacob sabía algo, con razón quería llamar a mis padres, tramposo. Nunca confíes en un lobo.

Me sentía fatal, me estaba mareando, en realidad todo empezaba a girara a mi alrededor, pero algo me hizo reaccionar y evitar recordar, su voz.

-hola hermanita- no quería ni verle la cara, ya podía imaginarme su sonrisa

-hola-dije

-cómo es posible que visites NY y no le hables a tu hermano, podría haber ido por ti- parecía sincero, después de todo era mi hermano debía preocuparse por mí, supongo?

-mmm, no estoy de visita-tratar de evitar el tema era lo peor que podía haber hecho así que simplemente añadí - vivo aquí-

Su cara fue un poema, no sabía qué era lo que más le sorprendía, si el hecho de que mis padres me hubieran dejado venir sola o el que no le había llamado aun sabiendo que él vivía en esa ciudad

-Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -grita Bella, no sé cómo es que pudo pasar a los camerinos.

Voltee solo para ver como casi se desmaya al notar de quien estoy acompañada.

-bueno Edward, esta es mi compañera de departamento, Bella Swan, y este es mi hermano Edward-

-mucho gusto- responde a voz apenas audible mi tonta Bella

Había visto como el miraba a sus fans, no las tomaba muy en serio que digamos, pero esta era una mirada diferente acompañada de una sonrisa retorcida.

-bueno debo irme-añadió el, alejándose de nosotras -cuídate pequeño duende, ya sabes, si te metes en problemas háblame-

Gruñí antes de poder decir un simple -cuídate-

Bella casi sufre un colapsó mental, al notar que se fue.

-estás loca casi te quedas ahí parada por horas en espera de su regreso-

-perdón- lo dijo tan quedamente, que no supe si lo dijo o lo imagine

Bella era una chica tan callada, tan tierna, me hacía sentir bien el estar a su lado. Antes de ella no había tenido muchas amigas, bueno no al menos mujeres.

Al llegar a NY pensé que todo sería diferente, las calles llenas de corrupción, prostitución, drogadicción. Pero no todo era así, me había encontrado con ella en el camino. Nuestro encuentro fue demasiado fortuito, tanto que, temiendo que ella me tache de loca y empiece a reírse de mí, diría que fue cosa del destino.

-no te preocupes , yo entiendo- y vaya que lo hacía, mi hermano era un Don Juan en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Bella POV

No habían ganado, un estúpido grupo llamado "stampida" el premio era lanzar su demo en la misma compañía que Gangway.

Solo esperaba que Alice no se sintiera mal por haber perdido esta batalla. Deseaba verla y era un deseo desesperado no sabía porque pero necesitaba consolarla, y estar a su lado, así que me escabullí en los camerinos.

- Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- grite con todas mis fuerzas al notar su esbelta figura al dar la vuelta

Por dios, no me había dado cuenta de con quien estaba acompañada, era Edward de Gangway, es mucho más hermoso en persona y no podía creerlo.

-bueno Edward, esta es mi compañera de departamento, Bella Swan, y este es mi hermano Edward- oigo a lo lejos y algo en mi mente me recuerda que debo responder.

-mucho gusto-es lo único que sale de mi boca

Me dedique a mirar a detalle cada una de sus facciones, a recordarlas en mi mente, ya que no sabría cuanto tiempo duraría esto, tal vez sería mi única oportunidad para verlo y no quería desaprovecharla, no preste atención a lo que decían, pero algo hace que sus facciones cambien poniendo una sonrisa retorcida en su boca y haciendo que casi me desmaye del honor.

Es que a caso podría ser más sexy este hombre?

-estás loca casi te quedas ahí parada por horas en espera de su regreso- escucho a Alice decir para despertarme de divagué.

-perdón- de verdad lo sentía no podía ser que un hombre me pusiera así

-no te preocupes, yo entiendo- responde también pensando en su mundo- ya nos vamos al departamento?-

-bueno es que de hecho quería ir al restaurant de mi novio, ya sabes para visitarlo porque está muy ocupado, y además darle una noticia, me ascendieron!-dije casi gritando

-en serio, no puede ser pero que paso, la corrieron?-

-no, bueno es que es solo temporal, ella pidió su permiso de maternidad-

-oh ya entiendo, pero eso no evita que te den un aumento no es así, - y aquí vamos, sabía exactamente las palabras que seguían y me daban miedo- tenemos que ir inmediatamente de shopping-lo sabia!

-Alice, con este aumento pagare la renta- sabía que estaba herida pero no podía darme el lujo de gastar todo mi dinero en ropa y accesorios, bueno al menos lo intentaría de ahora en adelante, después de todo no tengo una familia rica que me mantenga.

Yo pensé eso?

* * *

**empiezo a creer que soi cruel**

**bueno solo presiona el boton verde y dime que te parecio**

**mas informes en mi super blog!!**

**aio**


	3. Capitulo 3: verdades

CAPITULO 3 : VERDADES

Alice POV

Y aquí me encuentro, otra noche en esta pocilga donde trabaja el novio de Bella, realmente no esta tan lleno como el dijo que se encontraría en estos días.

-Mike! - casi se taclea a su novio

-ummm no te esperaba aquí- se notaba nervioso, pero al parecer Bella no lo noto o lo dejo pasar.

- que no te hace feliz que tu novia venga por ti, te esperare a la salida, a qué hora sales?-

-a las 11 y media, pero…-

- sin peros, me quedare hasta esa hora-

-Bella, no es necesario que te quedes, pero tenemos que hablar- oh oh esas palabras nunca traen algo bueno –mañana trabajas?-

-no tengo descansó por 3 días pero Mike, que pasa-

-Bella, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, y hablaremos ahí – y se fue

Como es que había cambiado de ánimo, tan rápidamente, daba miedo. Bella estaba al borde de las lagrimas no entendía nada, yo menos, pero tal vez si yo le restaba importancia ella haría lo mismo.

-entonces nos vamos? – pregunte no estando muy segura de lo que ella quería

-no-respondió lentamente – me quedo

- pero el dijo…-

-lo escuche claramente Alice-

-pero…-

-Alice, el es todo lo que tengo, y se estas últimas semanas no han sido maravillosas, pero saldremos de esto, estoy segura.

No sabía que decirle, es mi amiga, sufría y no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero al menos la acompañaría.

-no podemos quedaremos dentro del restaurant?- pregunte

-no, porque él no quiere que lo espere-

-pero de todas formas lo esperaras, vaya que eres necia-

-Alice…-ok cerrare el pico, por ahora.

Bella POV

No puedo creer que escuché esas temidas palabras, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

Debía de hacer otra cosa, pensar en algo más para que eso no siguiera rondando mi cabeza. Pero no sabía que, hasta que creo que Alice leyó mi mente y comenzó a tararear la canción de la batalla, Reto. Era una canción algo despechada, pero con mucho ritmo y pegajosa. y sin saberlo yo también estaba tarareando la canción.

-como es que escribes las canciones Alice?,

-no lo sé, casi siempre trato de contar una historia, algo que le llegue a pasara a cualquiera y sabes? , no todas las historias tiene un final feliz.

Claro que lo sabía, ojala no fuera así.

-por fin cerraron o y mira alguien sale!

-ya son las 11 y media? Qué raro son las 11 apenas.

Y fue cuando lo oí, un grito que desgarro mi alma

-JESSICA!

Qué demonios hacia Mike corriendo detrás de ella y aun mas que hacia gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón, la tomo del brazo y regreso para abrazarla, y yo casi no podía respirar.

Que es esto? , Que está sucediendo?, el dijo Jessica?

Pero no pude hacer estas preguntas en voz alta.

-Que estás haciendo con esta chica?-pregunto Alice en mi honor.

-Ella,… ella es mi novia-

-pedazo de hombre, estás diciendo que tienes 2 novias?-

Esto era una mentira esto no me podía estar pasando, no ami, no, no, no, esto era un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. A kilómetros de distancia de mi familia, la única persona que tenia me estaba diciendo que llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo engañándome.

-CON QUE SEA ESO Y NO ESTÉ CON ALGUNA ZORRA

-TENEMOS ALGO DE QUE HABLAR

Ahora todo quedaba claro, pero no podía creerlo.

No sé de dónde quedaban fuerzas para seguir parada, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Me sentía fatal.

En el mismo instante en el que salió de mi la primera de muchas lagrimas Alice corrió hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Alice POV

-no lo lastimes-grito Jessica al ver que lo golpeaba

-no te metas este no es asunto tuyo-respondí, mientras intentaba darle un golpe o quizá una patada , lo que fuera sería bueno, no soy una persona agresiva, pero…

-no, te equivocas la que no tiene nada que ver en este asunto eres tu- y tal vez tenga razón pero Bella es mi amiga y ella parece estar en estado de shock, ya que no reacciona

-Bella que es lo que estás haciendo ahí sin decir palabra?, pelea por lo que es tuyo, pelea si quieres ganar.

Bella cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a si misma. Sentí que una parte de mi se rompía, solo quería ir a consolarla, solo eso.

* * *

**siento que cada vez hago mas pequeño los capitulos jajaja pero espero les guste jojojo**

**prometo futuro lemmons o seee! y obvio hacer feliz a Bella pero antes debe sufrir jajaja no cierto**

**aprieten el boton verde y me haran feliz**

**con amor**

**dianirus! °-°!**


	4. Capitulo 4 : la llamada

Capitulo 4 LA LLAMADA

Edward POV

Otro día de trabajo, de negocios, cual es la diferencia, ninguna, siempre es lo mismo, papeles que revisar, trabajos que entregar, seguramente en algún momento llamara Rosalie, para decirme que ha terminado con la nueva canción, como sea, es la misma vida aburrida de todos los días.

Suena mi celular.

No reconozco el numero, debe de ser Rosalie, siempre cambia de modelos por qué no combinan con su ropa.

-Bueno-contesto

Se oye un silencio.

-bueno- repito algo enfadado y más fuerte, tal vez sea un acosador. No sé cómo consiguen nuestros números, no es normal.

-uy que carácter, ya cásate - no puede ser, es la voz que menos esperaría en el otra lado del teléfono, pero está ahí, mi querida y algo diabólica hermanita, Alice.

-jajaja, casarme, debes estar bromeando, que es lo que sucede para que me honres con tu linda voz duendecillo – escuche un gruñido, claro que odiaba que le dijera así pero que mas podía hacer si eso es lo que parecía.

-vaya es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermano sin tramar algo – está muy dulce y simpática , algo trama, lo cierto es que desde la deje en el pueblo y le arrebate lo que más quería, se había vuelto más sombría, pocas veces nos habíamos hablado a lo largo de estos 2 año y solamente en fechas especial , navidad, año nuevo , fechas en las cuales solo nos decíamos felicidades y casi instantáneamente colgábamos ,eso me recordaba algo

-de quien es el número del que me estás hablando-

-ah ooh es de una compañera, mmm recuerdas a Bella, te la presente el día de la guerra de bandas–

-o si la recuerdo, simpática y linda chica-

-no me digas que te ha gustado - por que hace esa pregunta tan extraña - por que de ser asi , no podre pedirte el favor.

-de que rayos hablas, yo solo he dicho que es simpática, sabes realmente la clase de chicas que me gustan-claro que ella sabía a qué clase de chicas me encantaban, modelos de pasarela, no por nada mi banda se llamaba así (Gangway=pasarela).

-si claro que lo sé- hubo un silencio extraño como si estuviera peleando consigo misma-mmm bueno no sé cómo pedirte esto porque es un poco extraño y yo sé que no debes y si quiere puedes negarte por que s que a ti no te gusta abusar de tu poder , porque eres una gran persona…-seguía hablando y estaba empezando a marearme aunque conociéndola tal vez ese era el motivo de su llamada , así como cuando lo hacía de niños , enredarme en sus palabras para siempre aceptar lo que ella dijera aun sin que yo estuviera de acuerdo.

- Alice, que quieres?-pregunte tajantemente

-está bien-suspiro- quisiera que me dieras unos boletos para tu siguiente concierto, según estoy enterada, será la próxima semana en el….

-así que para eso me hablas,- eso era raro, cuando nos fuimos de la cuidad ella no quería saber nada de nosotros, la invite a varias presentaciones pero siempre se negaba, es interesante que justo ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver quiera lo boletos.

-no son para mí, ash, ya está bien mi compañera de cuarto esta algo deprimida, y los ama, es decir a Gangway así que decidí darle esto como para animarle un poco.

-por que está deprimida?- era una pregunta que no me concernía en lo mas mínimo y sin embargo quería conocer su respuesta.

- bueno, es que mmm pues su novio la engaño

-vaya- fue lo único que pude pronunciar no se me ocurría otra cosa, no podía creer que todavía existieran patanes así.

- parece estar mejor, un poco.

Eso me recordaba mas a Alice que a Bella, me había arrepentido muchas veces de hacerle la vida miserable, yo no era nadie para forzar las cosas, sin embargo así lo hice.

-No te preocupes Alice, tendrás los boletos , solo dime la dirección y te los enviare.

-ok, te la envió, vía e-mail-recordaba todavía mi cuenta?

Bueno solo debía asegurarme de una cosa más.

-solo una pregunta mas, estás segura de poder verlo por segunda vez?

Alice POV

-solo una pregunta mas, estás segura de poder verlo por segunda vez?- que pregunta es esta?, yo no había sido la que había huido o sí?

-la verdadera pregunta sería si él lo está preparado

-tienes razón, debo decirle que vendrás?

-no lo sé – de hecho estaba pensando en que lo mejor era no asistir, mandaría a Bella con Jacob , seguramente disfrutarían mas la velada si no estaba la gruñona Alice- mejor no le avises que sea una sorpresa.

-claro, como quieras, hasta la próxima semana-

-hasta la próxima-aunque sinceramente esperaba que no fuera pronto.

* * *

**HI HI! bueno a qui les dejo otro capi y espero que tambien publique el otro hoy vale los quiero y para mas informacion JAJAJA**

**.co...**


	5. Capitulo 5: en concierto

Capitulo 5 EN CONCIERTO

Alice POV

-Todavía o puedo creer que tengas estos boletos, por dios, son los mejores asientos, de primera fila, primera fila!!!- si Edward esta vez se había quedado corto, había mandado 4 boletos, creo que tal vez si me conocía un poco, y había planeado todo para que no pudiera salir corriendo, cretino.

Había uno para Bella, Jacob y una disculpa por no conocer el nombre de nuestro baterista, a si y por supuesto se encontraba el mío, genial.

Así que iríamos los 4, genial, genial, genial .Jacob nos llevaría en su coche, pero aun no había llegado, y yo lamentándome no tener una mejor escusa que estar aquí, mire a Bella quien se veía fenomenal, digo, era muy bonita pero esta noche estaba radiante, destilaba una nueva luz que la hacía brillar, como el ejemplar de mujer que era.

No la había visto derramar muchas lágrimas después de ese día, casi no lo mencionábamos pero creo que ya se estaba recuperando, después de todo Mike, era el que perdía, no era así?

Tocaron a la puerta, me dirigía hacia ella, pero Bella fue más rápida que yo, prácticamente salto sobre Jacob, que gracias a esos músculos que tiene logro salvarla de que cayera al suelo.

-wauw, parece que no pero si pesas-dijo riendo Jacob

-lo siento – y se bajo de él lo más rápido que pudo, de verdad debía estar emocionada, no era muy impulsiva que digamos.

- bueno que estamos esperando, vámonos, Emmett nos vera haya no es cierto?-dije algo irritada

-mmm, lo lamento, pero tenemos que esperar-

-qué? – ahora si estaba enojada

-es que vendí mi coche, y Emmet se ofreció a llevarnos en su jeep, es un buen niño-se defendió

-exacto es un niño, ya tiene licencia acaso?-

-obviamente si, no creo que lo dejasen tener un jeep si no tiene licencia o si? - razono Bella y titubeante pregunto - pero Jacob por que tuviste que vender el coche?

-No tengo mucho dinero, y la verdad es que prefiero tener que comer- respondió sonriéndole, yo no le veía el lado gracioso.

Lamentaba oír eso, pero ya éramos adultos y teníamos problemas, aunque si me lo hubiera dicho antes tal vez le habría prestado, si algo les sobra a los Cullen es dinero.

-por que no nos dijiste que tienes problemas?- pregunto Bella, creía conocer la respuesta pero al fin y al cabo quería la confirmación de lo que yo pensaba.

-por que son mis problemas!- estalló, por fin -Bella, lo siento no debí gritarte-

-no te preocupes- y lo abrazo-entiendo lo mal que te sientes, pero estamos juntos, sip para eso son los amigos y quiero ayudarte, aunque he de decirte que yo tampoco tengo mucho dinero pero eso no importa.

-Bella- y la abrazo aun más fuerte, vaya me sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, lo bueno fue que una estruendosa bocina sonó en ese instante, mire en la ventana y si era nuestro amado y dulce Emmet.

Bella POV

Me sentía mal por Jacob, según lo poco que Alice me había llegado a contar de él y su familia, en Chicago no era tan rico como los Cullen pero vivía acomodadamente, su padre dueño de una refaccionaria, deseaba que fuera a seguir en el negocio, pero el cambio las llantas y demás por la música, y viajo aquí, siguiendo a Alice, diciendo que solo por ella tocaría. Me parecía de lo mas romántico, y de hecho llegue a pensar que tal vez fueron novios pero ella me aseguro que no era así, y lo creía.

Llegamos muy pronto al domo donde se realizaría el concierto, o tal vez así me lo pareció ya que andaba en las nubes, y por un momento casi olvido mi emoción de ver a los Gangway.

Todos ellos eran unos dioses encima del escenario, tocaban tan bien que en solo 2 años desde su llegada NY había logrando colarse en las más importantes empresas de música, ganando premios internacionales y liderando las listas de música. No podía llegar a creer que estaríamos en PRIMERA FILA! Vería en todo su esplendor al hombre más sexy que ha existido en el mundo.

-Alice, quieres comprar un programa?- pregunte mientras me formaba en la fila.

-no, creo que iré a fumar un cigarrillo, y después te veré en el asiento- eso fue raro. Como sea.

Jacob, Emmett y yo, compramos algunos recuerdillos de ellos, como una camiseta para mí y una pulsera para Emmet, pero el dijo que solo usaría una que tuviera la hermosa cara de Rosalie, a lo que preferí comprarle una de Edward al fin si no la quería me la quedaría yo.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros asientos pero Alice no aparecía.

Wauw estábamos más cerca de lo que creía del escenario. Era un lugar perfecto.

Comenzaron las llamadas, y Alice seguía sin aparecer, me preguntaba si tal vez ella no quería estar aquí, tal vez se había ido.

Pensé en llamarle a su celular y después recordé que lo había perdido hacia unos días.

Empecé a sentir que no debía estar ahí, después de todo ella había pedido los boletos, pero por que no estaba aquí? , alguna vez me confesó que sentía celos por su hermano, seria eso lo que le había hecho no estar aquí?

-TERCERA LLAMADA TERCERA LLAMADA, COMENZAMOS

Las luces se apagaron y apenas podía ver mi mano cuando, se empezaba a abrir el telón.

Voltee mi alrededor, con la esperanza de que Alice estuviera ahí, y la vi corriendo hacia a mí.

* * *

**bueno ya voi a entrar a la escuelA es por eso que me apura encontrar tiempo para escribir pero creo que esta historia saldra a flote , esperO!! jajaja**

**ya saben donde encontrarme lo amo!!**

**dIaNiRuS**

**P.D.y una disculpota por que los capis son muy cortos pero **

**me encanta el suspenso que lo dejo , no me pareceria bien si lo extiendo hasta que divage pero bueno ya saben **

**presionen el boton verde y dejenme un reviewcontestare i promise jajaja no, es en serio**


	6. Capitulo 6: hablemos

Capitulo 6: HABLEMOS

El concierto fue el mejor de mi vida, no sé por qué.

Tal vez por estar en primera fila y sentir que la música casi se mete en la piel.

También pudo haber influido el hecho de que la persona más perfecta tal vez de la galaxia entera estuviera cantando y tocando a algunos metros de mi , y percibir sus miradas , me erizaban la piel. También sentía sobre mí las miradas de Jasper, pero duraban muy poco y no puedo decir si fueron verdad, o imaginaciones mías.

Pero tal vez lo que hizo aun más genial la noche , fue el hecho de que Alice estuvo aquí , junto a mi acompañándome , no sabía porque pero eso , me hacia feliz. No me había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era para mí su presencia, hasta que sentí la desesperación de que esa noche no estaría conmigo. Era raro?

-wauw, esos chicos si que saben lo que es música- Emmett como siempre entusiasta

-a si?, y tú me lo podrías explicar, es que creo que no entendí algunas partes-

-ay Alice, Alice, cuando se te quitara ese sarcasmo, sabes que es de mala educación?-

-te diré cuando se me quitara, cuando tu ….- nunca llegare a saber qué es lo que diría. Un hombre de traje detuvo a Alice justo en ese momento, cuando nosotros salíamos del Domo, casi éramos los ultimo , ya que la gente se arremolinaba en la entrada.

-señorita me podría acompañar-

-qué? Yo? , Porque? Yo no… Hey no me toque, suélteme!-

-Suelte a la señorita por favor- que bueno que Jacob intervino, esto se veía mal, porque la detendría un guardia de seguridad( supongo que eso era no?).

-señorita, tengo ordenes de llevármela.

-dígale a quien le dio las órdenes que no tengo ganas de que me lleven, otro día con más calma-

-Mejor dígaselo en persona, ya que está detrás de usted- Jasper se encontraba detrás de ella, no había notado cuando había llegado.

-Alice, no te vayas, tienes que escucharme, por favor debemos aclarar esto

-creo que debemos irnos chicos-dijo prácticamente ignorando a Jasper.

Pero Jacob la tomo del brazo y la alejo de nuestros oídos, le dijo algo que no escuche, miré a Emmett, el estaba tan (o más) desconcertado que yo. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Alice y Jacob empezaron a discutir, iba a acercarme, pero Emmet me detuvo con el brazo.

-no vayas, mejor salgamos, démosles espacio.

-Ok -estaba tan perturbada, primero Jasper que hacia ahí, luego Jacob, peleando con Alice, no entendía nada, que estaba pasando?

-nos vamos?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

-no lo sé, mejor esperamos, después de todo venimos juntos.

-ok- no se me ocurría que mas decir , mi mente viajaba a una velocidad increíble , en la cual se me ocurrían las más descabelladas ideas que han existido, pero todo apuntaba a que ahí había algo , entre Jacob , Alice , Jasper , pero qué?.

-genial no se han ido-era Jacob que por fin había salido- gracias, ahora vámonos.

-qué?, pero Alice- no podía negar que me ponía un tanto histérica sin ella

-Alice se queda-estaba tan serio que daba miedo, se parecía a un lobo tratando de vigilar sus dominios.

Lo seguimos al coche.

-Jacob- comencé tan temblorosa que parecía tartamuda- que paso?

-Bella, si fuera mi historia te lo contaría, pero no lo es , creo que debes dejar que la propia Alice te la cuente

-Cierto

Alice POV

-creo que debemos irnos chicos- dije esperando que alguien se moviera para salirnos, no necesitaba que alguien me jalara hacia el lado contrario, como lo hizo Jacob.

-esto tiene que acabar-

-de que hablas?-

-del hecho de que solo estas huyendo sin enfrentarlo, si viniste aquí, fue porque ya lo habías superado- me sentía regañada con lo que acababa de decirme, no era para menos acababa de insinuar que era débil.

-sabes que ya lo supere, es por eso que creo que no tenemos ya nada que hablar-

-cierto para que hablar, si puedes ignorarlo para toda la vida, después de todo, que mas puede pasar , ya perdiste lo que más querías , que era a él no?- porque me decía esto?, porque todo tenía sentido? y aun mas porque quería ir a arreglar las cosas con él?.

-por que lo haces?- dije en un susurro , inescuchable , pero aun así contesto.

-por que se que no descansarás, ni serás feliz, si no haces esto, y lo sabes.

-quiero irme a casa!- voltee hacia donde estaba hasta hace una instantes Bella, pero solo logre ver a Jasper , esperándonos-lo hare-el tenia razón que mas podía perder, no puedes perder lo que nunca tuviste , un par de respiraciones profundas mas y lista para salir corriendo de ahí , si sabía que podía hacerlo.

* * *

**lamento que esta vez ssea aun mas pequeño pero ya prometo que la cosa mejorara para todos lo juro jajaja**

** no es en serio ya por fion algunos veran luz otros creeran verla lo que importa es que ahora si ya no puedo escribir **

**pero hare lo posible juro tratar , si no siganme en mi blog el cual aparece en mi perfil con amor dianirus **

**que les desea un feliz inicio del 2010 (ya se me habia pasado jajaja)**


	7. Capitulo 7: cuando acaba el amor?

Capitulo 7: cuando se acaba el amor?

Bella POV

Estaba muy preocupada, hacia casi 2 horas desde que Jacob me dejo en la entrada de mi casa, diciendo que no me preocupara, que sabía lo que hacía y que estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien, eso solo logro confundirme más y frustrarme.

No sabía lo que pasaba y eso hacía que no lograra alcanzar el sueño y solo pasar y repasar en mi mente una y otra vez, las escenas que había visto, tratar de hallarles un sentido.

Jasper POV

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Recuerdo su cabello, hasta la manera exacta en la que vestía, recuero la sonrisa que traía en los labios, y la forma en que cambio la verme en el cuarto de Jacob, cuando iba a regresar unos discos.

Recuerdo sentir la pena que tenia, al no saber que me encontraría ahí y recuerdo verla huyendo por la calle.

Ahora sentía que, a 4 años y medio de distancia, seguía siendo la misma persona.

-por que vinimos a tu cuarto de hotel, podríamos haber hablado en cualquier lugar- no era tan fácil de explicar, esa intimidad, que se tiene en un lugar cerrado pero eso no es lo que ella quería escuchar.

-mm no es seguro salir para mí - señale la ventana, había unas 30 personas afuera reunidas, con pancartas y lonas, esperando, supongo, vernos salir- saben dónde estamos.

-ooh- estoy seguro que quería decir algo más pero se lo ahorro.

Me coloque justo atrás de ella mientras observaba por la ventana, seguía oliendo al mismo perfume que le regale en nuestro primer aniversario, amaba ese olor en ella.

Toque sus hombros, no hubo ningún rechazo por su parte, pero si un escalofrió, la acerque lo mas que podía a mí, no quería perderla otra vez, y de ser necesario , lo haría a la fuerza.

Alice POV

-ooh- así que tienen tantos fanáticos, podría hacer un chiste un tanto cruel con eso off, que bueno que no lo he dicho, mm pero se oyó como si eso me hiciera sentir mal.

Sentí su respiración, tan cerca de mi espalda, se me erizaba la piel, sabía que era deseo puro , después de 2 años de no tocar , sus labios, su piel , de no ser suya , mi propia sangre lo llamaba.

Me abrazo, por detrás después de pasar sus brazos desde mis hombros hasta mis manos, necesitaba más, pero lo contrario salió de mi boca.

-para-dije tan bajito que espere en mi tonta mente que no lo haya escuchado

-por que- demonios si lo escucho, lo peor es que me era imposible hallar una razón, lógica, ya que cada célula de mi piel lo llamaba.

Voltee a verlo a la cara, gran error, sus ojos, su boca, todo él me llamaban tanto o más que si estuviera gritando.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un largo beso, que me sabia a gloria, años en los que soñé con ellos y ahora estaban aquí tratando de suavizar las heridas, que ya estaban cerradas.

-sabes que no vine por esto- parecía un reclamo, y tal vez lo fuera, no quería ser la estúpida tipa que lo siguiera a donde sea, como en los cuentos o novelas, no quería ser la tonta que lo esperara en casa con sus cuatro hijos, mientras él se iba a sus conciertos, eso lo tenía claro desde un principio, pero entonces, quien quería ser?

- Alice- trate de no verlo a los ojos, pero seguía sintiendo sus manos alrededor de mi, que me brindan el calor que se me ha ido del cuerpo- te amo - dijo lo que creo que dijo, o es simplemente un acompañante del desmayo que viene ahora.

Las lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, quiero detenerlas, quisiera poder hacerlo, no debo ser frágil, no debo ser débil, pero por qué? , este hombre a dicho que me ama, qué más da, si me ve sensible, no debería estar a la defensiva, sin embargo lo estoy, es la única forma de que nadie me hiera de nuevo.

Pero él no quiere herirme, el me ama, lo sigue haciendo después de que por mi estúpido orgullo lo deje irse solo, me sigue queriendo tanto como yo a él.

Me llevo a la cama, con dulzura exagerada como si fuera a desaparecer, tal vez para él era así, un espejismo que era mejor sostener en brazos, me sentía, como una pequeña niña, a la que trataba de consolar.

Y ahora fui yo la que lo abrace con fuerza (no sabía por qué tenía esos cambios de humor tan bruscos, tal vez era bipolar) necesitaba besos, necesitaba sentirme amada, pero no por cualquier persona solo quería que él me tocara y él me amara.

No sé qué fue lo que me paso, simplemente me lance contra él. Poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo la necesidad que dé el también nacía, era una locura, pero no me arrepentía, adoraría esta noche, ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

Jasper POV

Su cambio fue tan radical, tan inesperado , que me llevo un buen rato poner mis ideas en su lugar y poder reconocer que estaba con la mujer de mis sueños , que ella me deseaba , tanto como yo a ella, y esta vez no la defraudaría.

Le hice el amor durante toda la noche , disfrutando de cada rincón de su cuerpo , deleitándome con sus curvas , y saboreándola cada milímetro de su piel, sabía que ella tenía dudas acerca de esta relación , yo también las tenia, pero debía dejarle claro que lo que dije era real y que no solamente quería sexo por una noche , así que le demostré cuanto la amaba , diciendo su nombre , entre las sabanas , y besando sus labios , hasta el amanecer, no sé a qué hora me quede dormido , pero debió de ser después de que ella gimiera mi nombre por 3ra vez y junto a él gritara que me amaba.

Desperté por el sol que me cegaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, lo único que se me antojaba era abrazar a esa persona que se encontraba a mi lado, y disfrutar del día con ella, solucionar nuestros problemas y pasar otra noche genial como la de ayer, claro exceptuando la pelea.

La cama esta vacía, y se encuentra fría, no está ahí. Abro los ojos, no queriendo aun despertar, o aun mejor, deseando que siga soñando, fue real? Si lo fue, porque ella se fue?

* * *

**estara loco?? jajaja**

**mm bueno solo quiero saber como les parecio ,**

**y de hecho debo decir en mi defenza que esta es la primera vez que hago algo asi,**

**asi que quiero disfrutar todo el proceso y obvio subire el nivel de lemmon pero lo deseo tener guardado para mmmm **

**digamos un mejor momento , les digo que esto no es el final , de hecho los enrrollos apenas comienzan **

**vale nos leemos y comentenme , con gusto contestare jajaja siganme en twitter y en mi blog! eah!**

**all coments are accepted**


	8. Capitulo 8: despierta

CAPITULO 8: DESPIERTA

Jasper POV

M e levante a tomar un cigarro, no podía creer lo que había pasado, empezaba a pensar que estaba muy mal de la cabeza como para empezar a inventarme yo una historia, que vida tan patética. Pero por increíble que parezca seguía oliendo a ella.

Al tomar el cigarrillo, veo algo, ahí se encuentra la blusa de Alice, no estoy loco!

Donde esta?, salgo de la cama, tal vez tuvo hambre, aunque aquí, la comida se pide por teléfono, y no saldría sin su blusa no es así?

El baño me parece la solución más posible, y ahí está dentro de la tina llena de agua, tirando los pétalos de las rosas que se encontraban en un lado.

-sabes que estás rosas son muy caras?- pregunto sarcásticamente , como si en algún momento ,a ella le hubiera importado el valor monetario de algo.

- estas rosas se marchitaran pronto, y no habrán servido para nada, es por eso que decidí darles un uso mejor-

Me metí con ella en la bañera. Se veía tan linda, tan hermosa.

Solo nos quedamos viendo mientras ella se ruborizaba y miraba hacia abajo.

-quiero que hablemos Alice- era un momento perfecto, es decir dudo que saliera corriendo sin querer oírme, después de todo se había quedado, eso me llevaba a la primer pregunta- por qué?

-por qué? Qué? – pregunto algo asustada, y muy timida

-por que te quedaste?- no eso se podría malinterpretar- es decir , pensé que te habías ido?

- te molesta que me haya quedado?

-por supuesto que no, es simplemente, que desapareciste de mi cama y apareciste en mi tina- se rio, era bueno haciéndola reír, y al parecer las cosas entre nosotros, ya se habían tranquilizado

- bueno pues, es cierto lo que dije, no venia por esto, pero, mmm- estaba nerviosa- pero yo también te sigo amando, que tontería, se supondría que después de años de no vernos esto siguiera siendo igual?

- me alegro que así sea, y creo que sabiendo eso debemos arreglar algo no?, digo fue a lo que viniste y la verdad es que quisiera no empezar con malos entendidos…

-debo decirte algo- que podría decirme?- yo ya sé todo lo que paso

-qué?

Alice POV

-me alegro que así sea, y creo que sabiendo eso debemos arreglar algo no?, digo fue a lo que viniste y la verdad es que quisiera no empezar con malos entendidos…- genial entonces debo confesar algo

-debo decirte algo, yo ya sé todo lo que paso- mmm esperaba el grito 3 2 1

-qué?- pudo ser peor

-Edward – siempre debía ser , quien mas , el culpable de todas mis tragedias, vaya exageración-me lo dijo una vez que te fuiste en el tren-

-entonces todo este tiempo … lo has sabido-

-si, y debo hacer algo,-me acerque a el quería estar lo mas cerca posible y ver su reacción-me perdonas?

-de que rayos hablas?- que no entendía?

-lo lamento, porque una vez que supe que todo ese rollo de las fotos , era una mentira debí decirte, debí avisarte…- puso un dedo en mi boca, callándome

-shhh- me quede callada- Alice, yo debí haber hablado contigo-

-pero yo no quería

-debí haber insistido, eras y sigues siendo lo mas importante en mi vida, Alice, lamento toda esta confusión, pero ahora lo arreglaremos-

-lo se, que locura, perder 2 años de nuestras vidas-solo por mi orgullo, esa era la verdad, mi orgullo me había impedido hablarle.

Bella POV

Desperté temprano en la mañana no había dormido bien ya que esperaba la llegada de Alice pero esta jamás llego, y no tenía a donde llamar. Le llame a Jacob, pero lo único que dijo es que era probable que no llegara esta noche, y cuando pregunte el por qué, el dijo algo muy raro: "El amor nos hace hacer cosas extrañas Bella", genial, ahora solo sabía, que Jacob estaba enamorado y Alice tal vez secuestrada por Jasper o ella lo secuestro a él?

* * *

**se que este es el capi mas pequeño en la existencia de los fanfics( aunque debo decir que vi uno aun mas pequeño eh! jajaja)**

**pero en mi defensa es cmas un plus del capi anterior que un capi en si , no se si me entiendan o yo me de a entender, como sea,**

**espero les guste , les agrade , ya saaben que me encanta leer sus comentarios, por que solo de los errores uno aprende**

** y que mejor forma de retroalimentar el espacio, por cierto los espero en mi blog **

**con amor dianirus!**

**talvez publique el otro hoi mismo , hagan chonguitos y se solicitan ideas para fanfic, interesados, presentarse jajaja**

**nos seguimos leyendo !**


	9. Capitulo 9: como es una amiga?

Capitulo 9: como es una amiga?

Bella POV

Por dios, que día tan pesado, mi superiora no dejo de gritarme en todo el día, que le pasaba, ok era su trabajadora, pero no tiene por que perseguirme por toda la oficina.

Por solo un día, quisiera que el edificio tuviera elevador, en lugar de esos 7 pisos que debo subir por la escalera.

Entro a el departamento, pensando encontrarlo vacio, ya que Alice no dio muestras de vida, durante todo el día, pero se encontraba en nuestro sala-comedor con Jacob y Emmet.

-hola a todos - Dije sin mucho ánimos

-mal día? – pregunto Jacob, para él todos los días eran malo, tener que cargar muebles de casa en casa, no debe ser muy agradable y ni digamos cansado, pero esos músculos que tenia, mmm le debía ayudar mucho no?(*)

- El peor- no estaba mintiendo – pero ya llegue, estoy muerta!, creo que me iré directo a la cama

- no, Bella espera- alguien jalo de mi brazo, era Jacob- tenemos algo que decirte, recuerdas, la batalla de hace 2 semanas, en la participamos?

-sí, lo recuerdo- como olvidarla, ahí conocí a Edward Cullen

-bueno pues nos contrataron, en un bar!, al parecer alguien nos vio , y quiere contratarnos para que cantemos en el Jackson Hole los fines de semana, la paga no es mucha, pero es una buena oportunidad para darnos a conocer- eso es ser positivo, pero en mi cuerpo no había más que entusiasmo puro.

-eso es genial- dije, sin mentir, era genial. Estaba segura que lograrían su sueño de ser profesionales y solo vivir de eso, sin trabajar en una tienda de disco, libros o mueblerías.

- lo es no es así!

- empezamos el próximo fin – y me abrazo Jacob, su temperatura estaba más elevada de lo normal- oye no tienes fiebre, estas muy…caliente-dije con las mejillas más que rojas y muy bajito

-Bella, tonta, no yo soy así, mi temperatura siempre ha sido esa, sé que es extraño, pero así es- nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. Y ahora me sentía boba.

-Bueno chicos, me da mucho gusto pero creo que debo irme a dormir, ya saben debo madrugar, pero esto debemos festejarlo de acuerdo? –dije, no quería presionar con mi presencia a que Alice sintiera que necesitaba explicaciones.

Me fui a mi cuarto, y me cambie, escuche algunas risa, y luego un puertazo, pero estaba tan cansada que decidí ignorarlo.

Toc toc toc. Sonaba mi puerta, me di la vuelta en mi cama y grite lo más fuerte que pude.

-pase

-o lo siento Bella, no quería despertarte

-no , descuida, aun no me dormía, que paso Alice

-mmm aamm- generalmente Alice parecía ser una persona segura por lo que su comportamiento me llamo la atención- vaya es que creo que te debo una explicación

-no Alice…

- si Bella– se que será extraño decirlo, pero generalmente yo era la persona que hablaba en esta relación, ella simplemente me oía- las amigas hacen esto o no?

-la verdad es que no estoy muy segura

-Bella, lamento no contarte nunca de mi vida, es que no sé muy bien como relacionarme con la gente- a que venía toda esta plática

- Alice, no debes darme explicaciones, no soy tu madre.

- pero quiero que sepas la verdad- dijo casi con las lagrimas

-está bien, te escucho

Alice POV

Le conté todo a Bella, todo, por fin ella supo todo lo que acongojaba a mi corazón, porque me había separado de Jasper, y el ahora semi-nuevo romance que mantenía con él.

Lo cierto es que no sabía qué efecto tan relajante tenia Bella pero me hacía sentirme, ligera, sin cargas, feliz.

-Bella, puedo pedirte un favor-ya era casi la media noche y seguíamos hablando

-lo que quieras- dijo, con los ojos hinchados, debía dejarla descansar, ya era tarde

- no tengo teléfono, y si llamara aquí no me encontraría, así que le di tu numero para que me envié mensajes, eso está mal?-

-tengo que tomarlos recados y dártelos, no es así?

-exacto

-claro Alice, está bien

-a cambio te daré lo que quieras

-lo que quiera?, el autógrafo de Edward

-hecho, pero ahora duerme, te ves algo mal y tienes que levantarte temprano?

-o si es cierto

Bella POV

La siguiente mañana fue difícil despertarme, bañarme, vestirme, y dirigirme al trabajo.

Hasta que por la 4 de la tarde mi celular empezó a sonar, era un numero que no conocía. Era un mensaje, el cual decía:

Dile esto a Alice:  
"Jacob me acaba de invitar a jugar póker en su casa el día miércoles, tengo el día libre, puedo pasarme por tu casa antes?"

-y yo respondí, si claro que puedes cariño, mi recompensa?- le avise a Alice después de mi trabajo , en uno de sus ensayos

-acaso te dije que respondieras, no hay recompensa-

-no hay recompensa? , Pero si tu dijiste!!! El autógrafo, eres una mentirosa!- está bien estaba fingiendo un berrinche , pero quien no lo haría , ella me dijo que me daría una recompensa.

- oye ya que el ira a tu casa, porque no jugamos ahí, digo, es más grande que mi residencia- menciono Jacob.

-está bien, porque no-

AAAAA, conoceré a Jasper de Gangway!

* * *

**BUENO PS ESTODO POR OI PERO NO SE PIERDAN EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**ESO QUE, BUENO PS SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES , QUE PARTCIPARE EN EL CONCURSO DE KOKORO BLACK ,**

** DE VERDAD DESEARIA QUE ME APOYARAN VALE , LOS AMO, **

**Y ESPERO SIGAN CON ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, POR QUE ESTO APENAS COMIENZA , **

**JAJAJAJA ES EN SERIO**

**AIO**


	10. Capitulo 10: al punto del desmayo!

CAPITULO 10: AL PUNTO DEL DESMAYO!

Bella POV

En toda la semana no podía concentrarme en algo mas, sabía que él no venía a visitarme a mí, digamos que estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así haría hasta lo imposible para que él estuviera a gusto, díganme cuantas veces en tu vida una súper estrella, viene a tu casa, bueno, si no fuera novio de tu compañera de departamento, tal vez, no sería tan seguido.

Pero bueno, estaba pensando en cómo vestirme y peinarme a demás de planear que cocinar, que comen las estrellas del rock?, la mejor pregunta seria mas bien, las estrellas del rock comen?

No sabía qué hacer, seguramente me vería muy torpe, pretendiendo ser de una sociedad a la que no pertenezco, es decir, no soy una modelo o actriz, no estoy en su círculo social y la única razón, por la que los conoceré será porque Alice es su novia.

Genial!, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Pediría permiso en mi trabajo, seguramente Helen entendería, que tenía que retirarme temprano, porque tenía una visita importante, pero creo que no me di a explicar muy bien porque lo único que me respondió fue…

-Swan regresa a tus actividades antes de que te despida

Mmm, pero supongo que no se darían cuenta si me voy, digamos unos 20 minutos antes de la hora o sí?

No podía esperar mas, así que lo hice, espero que nadie me haya necesitado, además que son 20 minutos?, los repondría mañana.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al metro, para llegar a casa, sentía la emoción en las venas, porque no me intereso en lo más mínimo los 7 pisos que debía de subir? Me sentía flotar, o tal vez lo estaba haciendo, no importaba.

Demonios, mis llaves, debían estar por alguna parte, me tardare milenios en encontrarlas, y si mejor toco.

Mis nudillos estaban a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

No puedo creer que él este aquí. Que hace aquí? Las lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, como las detengo?

Alice POV

Como demonios es que ganas pequeño amigo-Jasper no estaba muy feliz de que Emmet fuera mejor que él en las cartas- no decías que nunca habías jugado esto?

-tal vez es cuestión de suerte

-no estaría tan seguro

-oyen esos tacones, en el pasillo- dije tratando de centrarme en ese sonido

-debe ser ella, ve a abrir, para eso te traje- dice Jasper, es muy cierto que para eso lo trajo pero…

Cuando, el abrió la puerta lo único que pude ver fue a una Bella, totalmente desconcertada, que admiraba al sujeto que tenía en frente, tenía los ojos llorosos, y su bolsa se había caído de su brazo.

Me alegra que mi sorpresa le haya gustado.

-Hola Bella-Dijo con su hermosa voz mi hermano, estaba segura de que en este momento él le dedicaba una maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

Una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Bella, sabía que era de felicidad.

-mmm ella está llorando Alice- se volteo mi hermano. Me dirigí hacia a ella y la abrace.

-Gracias Alice-murmuro en mi oído

-de nada – le respondí, sabía que solo había una cosa mejor que un autógrafo, tenerlo en persona no? Esta era la mejor forma que había encontrado para agradecerle, todo su apoyo, y el hecho de que no enloqueciera con mis cambios de humor, ella era la mejor persona, con la cual había podido, además de compartir mi departamento, compartir mi vida.

Bella POV

Nunca me imagina esta sorpresa, por dios, tener en la misma habitación a el semidiós Edward Cullen, no podía apartar mi mirada de él , era tan guapo , que hipnotizaba, y sabia que me notaba,, perdón , lo sentía tanto , pero no sabía qué hacer, esto era pero de lo que me imaginaba, todo es culpa de el Rey Demonio, estaba segura.

-Estoy seguro de que esto no es normal, este niño no puede ganarme siempre- vaya Edward esta enojad, luce aun más sexy mmm

-Me estoy aburriendo- me dijo Emmet, en seria veces parecía un bebe.

-si es así, dame tu asiento- le dijo Alice

-no toma este Alice, yo tengo que ir al baño- le respondió Edward

Baño, el hace del baño?, por dios, casi me da una ataque, jamás pensé en ellos como si fueran personas ,iguales a mi o a cualquier otra persona.

Trate de entretenerme en lo más banal que tenia a mi alcance, la cena, había decidido hacer unas pequeñas ensaladas, con jitomate, lechuga y tal vez algo de salsa para totopos, ok , no soy muy original , pero era mejor que dar sandwichitos nop?

Estaba cortando un jitomate cuando una mano, lo agarro, casi le doy un manazo, hasta que oigo su voz.

-mmm delicioso, donde los compraste?-era Edward quien me hablaba a mi?, sabía que debía responder algo , pero que se hace cuando tu lengua no responde correctamente.

-mmm a este, yo,…- parezco retrasada, intentémoslo una vez más-Jessica una amiga del trabajo me los dio- mejor, al menos lo dijiste, tal vez un poco rápido, pero esto es genial, se me ocurrió algo- si gustas puedes llevarte algunos, digo, ella , su familia tiene un pequeño jardín donde los cultivan , ya sabes todo eso- ahora divagaba, demonios.

- mmm no creo que sea posible

-por qué?- que acaso no le agradaba

-pasado mañana regresamos a la gira, saldremos por todos los Estados Unidos- así que se iba- seria genial, podre volver a probar tu comida- lo decía en serio?

- oye Jacob ya no hay cerveza

- ni vino- completo Emmet

-por qué debo ir yo!, ni siquiera estoy tomando, mira TE!

-Ok Jacob yo te acompaño- me ofrecí, me ponía un poco nerviosa, la presencia de Edward a mi lado, y además tan cerca

-Gracias, por acompañarme, aunque no debes hacerlo

- vamos, además no podrás cargar todo tu solo, aun con eso musculo de acero- toque su musculo deltoides, y vaya que estaba durísimo, mmm.

Tardamos en la tienda, a lo mucho una media hora, entre risas y empujones, llegamos, llenos de vino, cervezas y un tequila para los valientes. Pero no había huella de mi querido Eddie, se había esfumado.

-donde esta Edward? – le pregunte a Alice , pero Jasper fue quien me respondió

-Tuvo una llamada y salió corriendo

-Debió ser una mujer- ok estaban rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos- con el siempre es una mujer

-a mi no me interesa eso, como es que no lo entretuvieron?-me indignaba , el hecho de que nadie lo tomara en serio.

-Bella, déjalo es un donjuán empedernido, que jamás cambiara, busca un nuevo prospecto

Prospecto?, yo no quería uno.

-Solo quiero su autógrafo, Alice, el no me ha firmado uno!- por dios , lo tuve a mi lado 3 horas y ahora no tenía una manera física de recordarlo

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te lo conseguiré- ese era Jasper el salvador!

-Gracias, me das el tuyo?- eta era la noche más genial de mi vida!, así que a beber se ha dicho!!

* * *

**por dios lo siento tanto tarde exactamente una semana en seguir con esto **

**pero prometo publicar lo antes posible , lo hiper juro , **

**creo que ya me siento un poco o un tanto mas tranquila asi que haber que pasa vale **

**los quiero y por cierto notaron que bella tomo??**

**ademas de que recuerden votar en Kokoro's friend para que ganemos eah!**

** jajaja y por supuesto , sus dudas, comentarios, o simplemente agresiones son bien recibidas **

**con mucho amor dianirus!  
**


	11. Capitulo 11: la alegria del destino

Capitulo 11: la alegria del destino

Bella POV

Mmm no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior, y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

AAAAAAAA DUELEEE!, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde, el sol entra por mi ventana, aaaaa no quiero abrir los ojos, siento que cualquier movimiento que haga, aumentara drásticamente el dolor, de intenso a insoportable.

Comencé a abrir lentamente el parpado izquierdo, al notar que lago se movía a un lado mío.

QUE DEMONIOS PASABA AQUÍ?!

Emmett se encontraba dormido a un lado mío, pero qué…? , Que había hecho?, el era menor que yo , el era un niño , demonios, sé que me atormentaría por la respuesta , pero debía saber…

-Emmet, Emmet, oye que haces aquí? Despierta, oye Emmet!

-qué?-bostezo tan largamente- Aamm dormir, tu cama está muy pachoncita

- oye, tú y yo?, digo no hicimos nada verdad?- que diga que no, que diga que no, tengo la ropa puesta pero aun asi….

-bueno, aun no me has pagado así que yo diría que no

-QUE?, Emmett eso es prostitución!

No sabía si hablaba en serio, ese niño era muy raro, pero si lo decía en serio, muchas cosas tenían sentido, el hecho de que se haya salido de casa de sus padres, a su muy temprana edad, y el que tampoco le faltara el dinero aun cuando nunca lo había visto trabajando.

Pero no debía impedir que siguiera por el sendero del mal? Me levante, no podía seguir pensando con este dolor de cabeza.

Debía buscar una aspirina, y creo que Alice tenia, así que me dirigí a su cuarto, pero al pasar por la sala-comedor, me encontré con Jacob, quien dormía en nuestro sofá y quien tan lindo como siempre había ordenado todo nuestro desastre, era genial que ya no bebiera, al menos el podía tener el cerebro frio, y no sentía dolor, arrggg como dolía, mi cabeza y el estomago, esa aspirina, era aun más urgente.

Me dirigía hacia el cuarto de Alice, pero me detuve antes de tocar siquiera tocar la puerta , ya que en esta se encontraba un cartel , que decía prohibido molestar!, no tenia duda de lo que pasaba o paso en ese cuarto , así que me retire, debía haber una en la mini cocina, ni modo a buscar.

La encontré no se que hacía en el tazón de azúcar, ni por qué la busque ahí, pero al fin el dolor se iría.

"Firefly …. Lalalalalala Firefly"

Demonios, no estoy aun disponible, búsquenme luego.

Tome mi celular, debe ser mi jefa, Helen, buscándome. Como siempre, no quiero decir que pase diario, pero mmm digamos que no es del todo nuevo.

Mmm no es Helen, es Angela, mi compañera y amiga del trabajo.

-bueno- sabia que sonaba fatal mi voz pero…

-dónde diablos estas metida mujer-ella era tan explosiva

-en mi casa-respondo rendida, de nada serviría mentirle que voy para allá

-Helen está furiosa-lo suponía- creo que ha decidió despedirte.

-QUE!!!- esto no podía pasar, esta era mi única entrada de dinero, no tenía nada, mis ahorros estaban vacios, y tenía cuentas pendientes en el banco, no podía perder mi empleo ahora, no ahora.

-lo lamento Bella-parecía real- pero debes aprender que no todo son fiestas, qué también tienes responsabilidades.

No quería llorar delante de ella, me sentía fatal, y esa estúpida aspirina todavía no me hacia efecto.

-debo irme-susurre y colgué, espero que haya escuchado, no quería tener problemas con ella también.

No me daría por vencida, debía haber una oportunidad más para mí, debía haberla, estaba segura.

Me cambie y me dirigí a la oficina, nadie se despertó con mi retiro, que genial seria trabajar de noche, pero aun creo que eso es raro. Hablaría con Helen, o mejor aún tenía una idea, y si le decía que había estado enferme, y por eso debí retirarme temprano, mmm eso sería bueno?, intentaría todo con tal de no ser despedida, todo.

Pase a la farmacia a comprarme un cubrebocas, así fingiría mejor, o eso esperaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya había pasado toda la mañana y el receso de la comida, si que había llegado tarde.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a su oficina, tratando de evitar encontrarme con Angela, ya que ella me gritaría a un peor. Todo el mundo me evitaba, debía de ser por el cubrebocas, y eso junto con el hecho de que sudaba a choros, vaya que parecía una fuente segura de infección.

Me recibió Alexandra, quien era muy amable, y me dijo que esperara, que pronto Helen me llamaría, claro que todo lo hizo , separándose lo más que podía de mí, eso debía ser una buena señal , si ella creía que estaba enferma seguramente, todos los demás , también , incluida, Helen.

-pásala- esa era la señal que esperaba por el interfon

-gracias- le dije a Alexandra

Helen me esperaba sentada sobre su escritorio, para ser mi jefa gritona un estaba en muy buena edad como para tener un amorío, pero no era la acides en persona.

-que ha sucedido hoy Bella?-no sabía que responderle, así que estornude-o lo siento , el día de hoy has estado enferma-asentí levemente- o si lo noto, sabes no es necesario que trabajes el resto del día, de hecho no es necesario que trabajes, nunca más aquí- QUEEEE!

-disculpa Helen, creo que no he entendido…

-querida, estas despedida, tu incapacidad, de tomar las cosas en serio, es lo que no te hace poder avanzar, en este mundo de negocios-que manera tan moderna de decirme que no servía en este mundo.

Salí de esa oficina devastada, las ofertas de trabajo no estaban al por mayor y aun peor, no tenía una carrera, estaba estudiando en Forks, pero…… no quería regresar vencida a casa, Salí de ahí victoriosa, no quería que mis padres me vieran así.

A veces desearía no pensar, no sentir, y no haberme ido de casa, por un sentimiento estúpido, pero ahora seguía ahí en NY a miles de kilómetros de casa, sola, sin dinero, solo un milagro lograría sacarme de ahí, y además de mi depresión.

Mierda me encuentro sentada en una de esas ridículas bancas de Central Park esperando, que alguien cambie mi vida, que alguien me arregle, que demonios.

No podía regresar con Alice devastada, es mas no quería hacerlo, no quería que nadie me viera, esto era humillante, esperaría hasta el anochecer para que nadie me viera entrara al departamento, pero ellos seguirían ahí? Al menos Jacob tiene una casa, pero guardo mis dudas respecto a Emmett

"Firefly…… lalalalala Firefly" la maravillosa voz de Rosalie me despierta de mi enajenación, mi celular suena.

No reconozco el numero, así que no debería responder, pero tal vez sea Alice, de el celular de Jasper.

-bueno – respondo con una voz de lo más depresiva.

- Bueno…. Isabella? - quien habla?

-mmm si, quien la busca?

-Edward, el hermano de Alice, me disculpaba por lo de la fiesta de anoche, lamentó haberme ido antes de tu regreso y no despedirme de ti-Edward de Gangway me está hablando a mi Bella, solamente Bella.

-no, no te preocupes, lamento no haber podido hacer algo….mas –digno de ti?- especial

-vaya, pero si eso, ha sido de lo mejor que he probado-le gustaba mi comida?- mmm espero que no te moleste mi llamada, debes estar todavía trabajando no es así?

- mm no, - claro que no, me han corrido- tengo el día libre- y tal vez toda la semana

- o genial, así que podemos hablar, me he quedado atorado en el trafico

-por donde?- para que preguntaba , debería estar saliendo, si se supone que mañana se van de gira.

- en la 5ta avenida- era esto lo que todo llamaban destino?- entre la 74 y 75 este- si , si lo es

- estoy por ahí, es decir, estoy aquí

- en serio, esto es de lo más raro que me ha ocurrido

- estoy en el parque, por ese nivel.

-Que te parece si te espero, que no creo avanzar mucho y vamos a cenar y a platicar

-suena sensacional, como te reconozco

- a mmm es un volvo, plateado-no sabía de qué demonios me estaba hablando para mí solo había taxis y el resto de los coches , así que solo buscaría coches plateados, me encontraba corriendo por el parque, aplastando niños y golpeando señoras, pero no me importaba , por fin sentía que el destino , estaba de mi lado.

* * *

**sale chicas apartir de ahora , si empieza la fase ruda jajaja**

**no es cierto pero ahora si viene lo heavy , yo solo aviso, ya tuvimos suficiente sufrimiento para Bella, **

**yo creo que aun resiste un poco mas jajaja**

**a por cierto debo avisarles algo, la historia en la que me baso, nana ya lo saben ,**

** aun no ha concluido, lo que me da oportunidad, o mas bien ns la da para que ustede eligan con quien quieren que se quede Bella**

**asi que se habren votaciones jajaja espero sus review jojojo**

** vale nos estamos viendo pronttito, aun mas pronto de lo que creen jojojo**


	12. Capitulo 12: esa noche

Capitulo 12:Esa noche

Edward POV

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo hablarle a Isabella, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, que uso para un rato, ni el tipo de las modelos que deben estar a mi lado a la hora de la fotografía, era amigable y hasta podría decir que simpática, pero aun no encontraba el motivo esencial, que hacía que ella fuera diferente.

-bueno- escucho del otro lado de teléfono

- Bueno…. Isabella? - era ella?

-mmm si, quien la busca?- que quien que no me reconocía

-Edward, el hermano de Alice, me disculpaba por lo de la fiesta de anoche, lamentó haberme ido antes de tu regreso y no despedirme de ti-era cierto, me sentí fatal de haberla dejado plantado, aunque no era una cita, o si?.De cualquier forma tuve que salir inmediatamente cuando recibí una llamada de Cookie music, nuestra disquera, quien al parecer no podía diseñar la gira y ya debíamos salir esta noche, bueno mañana por la mañana, de cualquier forma, ahora necesitaba relajarme y quería hacerlo.

-no, no te preocupes, lamento no haber podido hacer algo….mas especial- tenía razón , no había probado algo tan sensacional , pero era mejor que toda esa comida , de gourmet que nos ofrecían en esa grandes hoteles, de los que ya estaba harto, pero ni modo este era el precio de la fama.

-vaya, pero si eso, ha sido de lo mejor que he probado- quería seguir hablando, pero tal vez ella seguía ocupada- mmm espero que no te moleste mi llamada, debes estar todavía trabajando no es así?

- mm no, tengo el día libre

- o genial, así que podemos hablar, me he quedado atorado en el trafico

-por donde?-para que preguntaba, me estaría vigilando?

- en la 5ta avenida, entre la 74 y 75 este, tal vez llegaría del cielo, nunca se sabe.

- estoy por ahí, es decir, estoy aquí- no era cierto, o si?

- en serio, esto es de lo más raro que me ha ocurrido- no fingía, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo igual.

- estoy en el parque, por ese nivel- se me había ocurrido algo, si alguien nos juntaba aquí, era porque ahí debíamos estar no?

-Que te parece si te espero, que no creo avanzar mucho y vamos a cenar y a platicar

-suena sensacional, como te reconozco

- a mmm es un volvo, plateado

-volvo plateado, ahora voy para allá- estaba corriendo? Su voz se escuchaba agitada, y de repente vacio y un auch, no me digas que se ha caído, tuve que aguantarme la risa, no podía reírme de ella, no en su cara.

Espere cerca de 5 minutos, cuando la vi, iba muy bien vestida con su traje sastre que hacía que sus curvas se notasen, parecía una señorita formal, una de esas que habrían rechazado mi oferta. La invite a subir a mi volvo, la note nerviosa, pero debía ser solo el hecho de que nunca pensara que esto sucedería, de hecho yo tampoco me lo creía, debía ser el destino, no vaya estupidez.

Ahora a donde la llevaba? A el hotel de los Gangway, no podía arriesgarme a que miles de cámaras me estuvieran apuntando, no sabría lo que haríamos, pero si se daba algo, mejor. Claro que no solo sería un cuarto de hotel, si no que pediría la suite.

La miraba a ratos, y cada vez parecía más angustiada, más tímida, mas aterrorizada podría decir.

-mmm esto nunca me había pasado, sabes-tal vez si hablábamos podría ser que se relajase

-mmm sí, claro a mi tampoco-dijo con un hilo de voz, tome un cigarrillo, ella me estaba poniendo a mi también nervioso

Por fin un semáforo, me desabroche el cinturón y retire el cigarro de mi boca, atrape su mentón con mi mano y la bese en los labios, ella olvido cerrar los ojos, debió ser la impresión de no saber que sucedía, así que al alejarme una vez a ella la vi, avisándole que le daría un beso mas, pero escuche un pitido detrás nuestro, el semáforo volvía a cambiar de color, demonios.

-parece que este semáforo tiene ansias, al igual que yo- que había sido ese comentario de mal gusto que había hecho, debía tener la cabeza fría de ahora en adelante, debía ubicarme que esto sería solo una noche como muchas más chicas, con las que había hecho esto, pero como?

Bella POV

Ese beso , me hizo reaccionar, me hizo despertar de mi largo sueño como la bella durmiente , solo que esta vez me hizo saber , que no sería más que otra que pasa por su brazos, otra que no sería tomada en cuenta, otra más en su lista, no quería que eso pasara, pero eso era ya demasiado tarde no?

Si ahora corría, me vería como una cobarde, si ahora gritaba parecería una loca, cuando yo misma me subí a este carro. Ya no era una niña, sabía perfectamente, lo que pasaría, lo sabía desde un principio. Pero ahora mismo no tenía ningún novio que me impidiera hacerlo, que demonios estaba pensando, en acostarme una noche con él? , ser una más que pasaba por los brazos de él conquistador Edward de Gangway.

-voy por la llave- me aviso, había pensando tanto en lo que me sucedería que no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un hotel, uno muy lujoso. A cuantas ya habría traído aquí? Tal vez nunca lo llegaría a saber, debía irme?, debía quedarme? , Dios que hacía con mi vida?

-vamos- ya había llegado a mi lado- demonios, quería que alguna excusa llegara a mi mente , pero parecía que más se iba

-ese es Edward de Gangway?

-donde?- gritaron algunas fans, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que esto sucedía, toda la gente nos veían, y él me tomaba por la cintura, esto estaba bien?, no era peligroso?

-Sr. Cullen? Mmm yo.

-Sr. Cullen? Vamos Isabella dime Edward

-Está bien Edward, no es malo que lo vean conmigo

- a que te refieres?- debía ser mas explicita , que no me entendía?

-ps no deberían los integrantes de Gangway disfrazarse para salir?

- mmm no llamaríamos más la atención, si nos disfrazáramos? No podría salir con una botarga o sí?- vaya tenía sentido del humor y eso que pensé que ni comía!

-jajaja, no me refería más bien al hecho de que lo han visto conmigo

- ah no te preocupes- que no preocupara, que tal si mi cara salía en alguna revista?

Legamos a nuestro cuarto de hotel, nunca había visto algo más lindo, era todo tan elegante, tan lindo, tal vez era por eso que se llamaba suite, no pude evitar suspirar, suspiro que llamo la atención de mi querido Eddie, no olvídalo solamente es Edward.

-no estás hambrienta?

-algo- no había comido desde que salí del apartamento hace casi mediodía, y solo había bebido ese té helado en el parque .Me ofreció una gran carpeta-que?- la abrí-ordenaremos al cuarto?

- si a menos, que desees que salgamos, aunque no te lo recomiendo-debía saber que alguien lo vigilaba

-no no importa, cenemos aquí- solamente que no sabía que pedir, todo estaba como en otro lenguaje y no entendía más que el precio, el cual no era nada barato.

-te ayudo- dijo con su lindísima sonrisa que amaba debió notar que no sabía que decía la carta

-por favor-respondí

- mm te recomendaría el pato, alguna vez lo has probado?

- mm no- nunca había comido algo tan raro-suena bien- para nada sonaba bien, uy que asco

- entonces está decidido, será pato, champagne y caviar, mientras quieres relájate dándote una ducha?- no estaba mal , además de que no sabía de qué hablar con él y el silencio sería algo malo.

Edward POV

- entonces está decidido, será pato, champagne y caviar, mientras quieres relájate dándote una ducha?-tal vez la relajara, y así se sintiera más segura,

Me ocuparía mientras en mis llamadas a Cookie music y sobre todo a Aro nuestro grandioso representante quien nos había llevado a la cima en menos de dos años.

Salió de la ducha, al mismo momento que la comida llegaba, tal vez estaba esperando ese momento para salir, la verdad estaba muy entretenido con Aro contándome de sus sobrina Jane, quien era adorable.

Comió su plato sin tratar de verme a los ojos, no quería que se viera forzada, hasta que volteo a verme

-esto sabe genial, creo que ya lo he comido antes-lo dudaba, el pato solo se comía en la alta cocina

-pero nada comparado con tus platos-nada deshace a una mejor, más que un buen halago

-debes estar bromeando, no es así? nada se podría comparar a esto- si lo sabia pero…

-veras, ya estoy harto de esta comida, estar siempre en hoteles, significa comer siempre lo mismo, y aun cuando son los mejores chef del mundo, le han perdido el amor al arte de cocinar, son como robots, que solo cocinan, sin interesarse en quien lo hará, les da igual

-mmm no tenía idea de eso-claro que no nunca había viajado o si?

-si es por eso, que desearía que cocinaras una vez mas para mi

Bella POV

-si es por eso, que desearía que cocinaras una vez mas para mi-queria verme de nuevo?

* * *

**sale chicas dije que lo haria hevye jajaja pero me alarge en el capi jojojo lo siento **

**pero que creen que se acerca el momento de que aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**se han el uno para el otro jajaja**

** bueno no es cierto quien sabe, talvez ella se vaya de la habitacion **

**miles de cosas pueden suceder, averiguelo en el proximo capitulo de FAMOUS DESTINY!! JAJAJA **

**y las votaciones siguen abiertas vale! voten!! quien se queda con el tesorito de Bella jajaja??**


	13. Capitulo 13: No quiero despertar

**bueno chicas, este es el primer capitulo que tiene lemmon y ps no se , **

**de este si me gustaria muchisimo sus comentarios, ya que , ps los comentarios engrandecen **

** claro, que si , bueno, los amo, atodos aquelloos que han seguido esta maravillosa historia, **

**y a los que no lo han hecho , ps tambien los quiero jajaja love nos vemos al rato jajaja**

* * *

Capitulo 13: No quiero despertar

Bella POV

-Si es por eso, que desearía que cocinaras una vez más para mí-quería verme de nuevo? No guardaba esperanza alguna, después de hoy, el se iría de gira, y tal vez ocasionalmente lo vería por Alice, no mas, no era estúpida, sabía que no era su clase de chica, simplemente se quería divertir, y la estúpida de Bella, estaba para eso.

- pero eso tendrá que esperar a que regrese de gira.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Cierto, mañana sales de gira no, a qué hora?- quería saber a qué hora se me acababa el cuento de hadas

-muy temprano- eso es un Bella no dormiré contigo, ni te tendré en mis brazos toda la noche, como el príncipe azul , que crees que soy, y lo entendía, aunque supongo que mi cara lo demostró primero- pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte a dormir, toda la noche, ya esta pagado el cuarto

-mm gracias- que otra cosa podía decir, quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer, dudo que escuchara.

- bueno, voy a darme una ducha- ya había acabado de comer, el hombre- si quieres , podrías acompañarme , enjuagarme la espalda, o si lo prefieres puedes quedarte aquí ….calentando- era idea mía o la última frase, estaba llena de doble sentido?

- mm gracias, me quedare aquí

-como quieras- y me dio la espalda, es que acaso siempre era tan frio?

Me acosté en la cama, solo traía una bata, y me seguía preguntando qué quería decir con lo de calentar?, se refería a que yo, sin él , yo me ….

"Firefly…. Lalalalala Firefly"

Demonios, tenía que cambiar esa canción, o si no por lo menos apagarla, Edward pensara que soy una grupee.

-bueno-conteste mi celular

-donde estas?

-Alice??- era ella

-hola Bellita!

-de donde me estas hablando?

- de mi celular

- que genial, te has comprado uno!- de verdad que lo necesitaba

-no, me lo ha comprado Jasper… a la fuerza- sabía que así era, ella decía que no lo necesitaba, además, de que supongo que no le agrado tanto a Jasper el hecho de que supiera su vida privada por medio de mi celular.

- eso es magnifico

- algo, bueno, y me vas a decir, donde estas?- que , no iba a responder a eso, no iba a decirle , si en una habitación de hotel con tu hermano , esperando que salga de bañarse.

- ammm, yo me voy a quedar a dormir con una amiga

- amiga? Aja, mmm…. Es un chico?-

- qué?, noooo, me quedare con Jessica-

-ok, entonces nos veremos mañana Bella, descansa y no te portes mas, vale te quiero, adiós- me dolía engañar a Alice, pero esto era algo , que no le podría contar, era algo que si no se mencionaba , quizá fuera como si nunca hubiera pasado.

No reaccione hasta que lo vi a unos 30 centímetros de mi cara, el agua deteniéndose, debería haberme alertado, la puerta también, pero estaba tan concentrada, que no fue sino hasta que su cara se dirigía a la mía, esta vez su beso, fue más suave, hasta podría decir más tiempo, pero quien se anda con ternuras, el no por supuesto, de inmediato su mano busco el nudo de mi bata, deshaciéndola, con manos expertas.

Quede desnuda delante de él, me miro un instante, empezó a besar mi cuello, a morder, lamer y absorber mi cuello, seguro esto dejaría marca, no podía concentrarme, debía relajarme.

M e abrace de su cuello y lo guie a mi boca, quería saborearla, aunque sea una sola vez, con mis manos busque el nudo de su bata, y él me ayudo a despojarlo de la prenda.

Era más que hermoso, era bellísimo, no podía separar mi vista de ese monumento, hasta que el tomo uno de mis pechos y comenzó a besarlo, al igual que el cuello, no tenía idea de lo que sentía, era tan irreal, cambio de pecho y yo seguía en el cielo, mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi estomago, y descendía, mmm tocando mi centro del placer, este hombre sí que sabia donde se encontraba.

Gemí, eso era imposible de evitarlo, pero mejor no lo hubiera hecho, el volteo a verme con una sonrisa de lo más picara, con un toque de maldad, que lo hacía ver tan irresistible, que tuve que romper la mirada. Bajo besando mi estomago, que se encontraba tan encogido, no quería que siguiera, nadie había ido a mi zona sur, por así decirlo, era tan raro, o por dios, y tan rico, me lamí los labios, o por dios me mordí el labio, era tan rico, gemía aun con más fuerza, este hombre era magnifico.

Edward POV

Para llegar a su corazón siempre llévalas al placer antes que tu, o algo así escuche alguna vez, y esta no sería la excepción, estaba tan tensa.

Después de hacerla explotar en un cumulo de emociones, me dedique a saborearla. Era mi hora, me cerque a besarla, mientras me acomodaba dentro de ella, comencé a adentrarme en ella.

A disfrutarla, a gozarla.

Pasamos, más de media hora, disfrutándonos mutuamente. Hasta que ella se durmió en mis brazos. Ahora debía irme. Mañana o más bien hoy tendría que irme por todo el país, para promocionar u estupendo disco, demonios, empezaría desvelado.

Me vestí, debía irme, volteé a verla, para asegurarme que siguiera dormida, y así era, con su cabello revuelto, parecía que tenía una pesadilla, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, debía irme, camine hacia la salida, y note la mesa de centro, había una pluma y papel, no sabía por qué hacia esto, pero aun así anote mi dirección, nada malo podía pasar.

Bellas POV

Oí la puerta al cerrarse por fin pude abrir los ojos, este sueño había terminado, ya no era yo la princesa del cuento, ni él, el príncipe encantador que vendría rescatarme.

Tenía que irme de ahí, tenía que salir de ahí rápido, diablos, son las 2 de la mañana, ya no hay servicio, y no tengo dinero para un taxi. Demonios, tendría que pasar la noche aquí, cuantas veces se puede dormir en una suite?

Que era esto, en la mesita de centro, se encontraba una nota, que?, era su celular y su correo, tal vez , esto era real. Tal vez, y solo tal vez esto sería verdad. Y con un poco de suerte lo estaría esperando dentro de un mes cuando regresara de su gira, y lo esperaría en casa, con comida.

* * *

**que pasara , que misterio habra, puede ser mi gran noche, **

**perdon , estaba cantando, pero en serio que pasara???? turun turun!!**

**comentes reviews, lo que quieran , por cierto he lanzado una nueva promoicion , **

**aquel que me diga que error tiene mi fic, se llevara , jajaja haber quien le atina!!!**

**solo presiona review!!!**


	14. Capitulo 14: confesiones

Capitulo 14: confesiones

Bella POV

Y el tiempo nunca para, aun cuando uno quisiera detenerlo.

-tu también quieres ir, no es así Bella?-

- mmm perdón, lo siento, estaba pensando en alguien más- ya era un mes desde lo que había ocurrido, hoy terminaba su gira por los Estados Unidos y vaya que lo haría en grande. Jasper se ofreció a darnos pases VIP, pero no tenía ni las ganas, ni el entusiasmo de ir, lo que sorprendió a todos.

- como siempre Bella, pero no importa, no quieres ir con nosotros a la gran fiesta de Gangway?-debía estar bromeando

-mm no, claro que no, esta noche estoy ocupada

-así?, en qué?- maldito Emmet preguntón

- ps veras tengo un nuevo trabajo, soy promotora y ….

-exacto y….?

-ps que tengo que madrugar Emmet, no puedo estarme desvelando, en fiestas- eso en una parte, la razón era otra, pero de cualquier forma, parecida, no quería verlo, no al menos ahora ,bueno, no era parecida, pero era una buena razón. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de nuestro, mmm como llamarlo affaire?, no quería decírselo a nadie, no quería que nadie lo supiera, no es que haya estado mal, que si lo estaba, pero es que si nadie hablaba de ello es como si no hubiera sucedido no?, si no sucedía, no tenia por que sentirme mal, demonios, esto es aun más complicado.

-uy perdón, solo decía, ya que Jasper nos ha dado pases VIP esta vez, tal vez querías ir, ya se que fuiste la vez pasada, pero aun así, eres su fan…- seguían sin comprender pero…

- pero que no será una noche de chicos?- gracias a Alice, ahora la vista se desviaba de mi, gracias.

-lo dudo, tal vez y hasta venga por acá Jasper, a recogerte una vez que a cabe el concierto- si el viniera, tal vez Edward también.

-mmm no, el me dijo que no podría, es la fiesta de la compañía-genial y ahora que hago, el celular que Edward me dejo en aquel papel, tal vez ni siquiera exista, le he enviado 2 mensajes y no me ha contestado. Bueno, al menos no he hecho de comer, bueno, no tanto.

-Bella, aun podemos pedirle otro boleto a Jasper, ven con nosotros-Jacob era tan gentil, pero debía rechazar su oferta, no quería obligarlo a mi presencia, ni mortificarle la noche, así que era mejor que no asistiera.

-no, Jacob, vayan ustedes diviértanse-y lance mi mejor sonrisa.

Jacob POV

Bueno, podría decir que he pasado mejores noches que esta sinceramente, para empezar, el concierto fue el mismo, no me perdí de nada, con 2 únicas separaron del resto de la gente, así que estábamos ahí, junto a periodistas, empresarios y gente importante en este negocio, lo único que podía pensar, es porque no está aquí nuestro manager y la respuesta vino hacia a mí, a si claro, porque no tenemos uno. Y la otra fue, la gran lloradera de Rosalie, esa mujer preciosa de hermoso cantar que parecía fluir y deshacerse como el agua.

Después la fiesta, esa maldita fiesta ahí fue donde comenzó de verdad mi tortura. Jasper nos invito, diciendo que sería una noche de chicos, que después vería a Alice, como la recompensaba, y su sonrisa me hizo saber que no quería más información.

Conocía a Edward desde los 11 años cuando nos encontramos en la escuela, y decidimos que queríamos hacer una banda, la cual fue un fracaso, pero lo seguimos intentando durante años, hasta que su hermana se nos junto, y con ella fuimos un boom. Sinceramente seguía sin entender por qué había dejado a su hermana y a mí, cuando nos podía haber integrado a todos no?, no lo sé tal vez no le caía , tan bien, no lo sé. Sin embargo, nada me impedía beber con el algún trago, y fue así como nos quedamos en la barra del bar.

-Edward, me firmas estas fotos tuyas?- seguramente era un asistente, que envidia le tenía, el tenia trabajo, y un trabajo que le gustaba.

-Agg como molestas, porque no me los has dado en el estudio-

-oh lo siento, pero es que no te he encontrado, estabas trabajando, y se me ha olvidado, es para un patrocinador muy importante

-genial haciéndome trabajar en la fiesta, como sea, esta cosa no esta tan entretenida como yo esperaría- tenía razón, la música no era tan buena, la única buena pieza de la disquera eran ellos.

Empezó a firmarlos, debía de ser mínimo unos 200 papeles.

-wuaw Edward no te vayas a romper la mano, con tantos papeles, como estas Jacob?- Jasper como siempre molestando a los demás, no era feliz si no podía molestar. Sólo cabecee en respuesta a su pregunta.

- no me la rompería si no es porque Alec no me ha dado los papeles a tiempo-era más entretenido verlos pelear

-vaya, Alec debe odiarte, oye ya que estas firmando estas cosas no me podrías dar uno?

-para?

-para una fan que tienes, no quieres quedar mal con una fan, no es así? Dame uno de estos-

-Alec dijo que eran para un importante patrocinador

-ay no creo que por una o dos se moleste

- bueno ya dime para quién es?

-ponle con amor para Bella- o es cierto ella deseaba su autógrafo, lo adoraba

- pero si es para ella no debería decir su nombre completo, Isabella- dije, y por fin regreso Emmet con todo y la güerita detrás

- donde he escuchado ese nombre?- que no la recordaba de la fiesta?

- la viste en la fiesta en casa de tu hermana- respondí un tanto enojado, como era posible que no recordara a Bella.

- oh si claro, ya la recuerdo, pero oye, yo dudo que sea necesario este autógrafo

- pero de que hablas ella lo ha pedido- exacto Jasper tenía razón, era lo único que quería

-ummm cuando lo ha pedido?

- la misma noche de la fiesta en el departamento

-mmm lo dicho, ya no lo necesita

- de que hablas

- ps que al día siguiente lo hicimos- no mis oídos me traicionaban, esto era un juego, yo no estaba aquí, y el no había dicho, lo que había dicho, era mi mente que me jugaba una treta. Bella jamás se acostaría con un cerdo como él. A lo lejos seguía escuchando, pero verdaderamente no entendía que sucedía.

-Edward, es la compañera de tu hermana, es la amiga de mi chica

- y que eso le quita lo mujer?- ya me había hartado el niño mimado, como era posible esto?

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa, debía frenarlo, debía darle su merecido. Pero su respuesta fue tan pacifica. Sólo dijo:

-si quieres pelear, vayamos afuera, esta es una fiesta dejémosla en paz- para el todo era trabajo?

Lo solté, no valía la pena, eso no cambiaria lo ocurrido, ni limpiaría el nombre de Bella. Me fui. Corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Jasper POV

En un momento, si llegue a pensar que lo golpearía, pero sabía que Jacob era tan noble, como fiel.

Lo soltó. Y se fue.

Debía estar tan enamorado de esta chica, nunca lo había visto tan agresivo como hoy.

Por el rabillo del ojo, logre ver que Emmet se acercaba a Edward con una bebida, y se la arrojaba a la cara diciendo:

-buen trabajo-

Al parecer. La fiesta había acabado, y ahora todo se encontraba en silencio, solo observando a Edward, pensando si lo detendrías, o iría a golpearlo. Pero simplemente tomo una servilleta y se limpio el rostro. Volteó a verme y dijo:

-ahora he recordado, que debo hacer algo, pero si vea a ese Jacob, dile 2 cosas: que nunca estará mi nivel ni en un millón de años y que no tiene las agallas para tener a su propia chica.

-concuerdo con lo segundo- dije, era cierto, el siempre quería ser el héroe, salvaba a las chicas de su propia destrucción y ahora, seguramente estaba enamorado de Bella, pero ya era tarde para salvarla.

Alice POV

ToCtOcToCtOc

Mmm, quien toca a la puerta siendo las 3 de la mañana, maldito enfermo, oo tal vez era Jasper, no , hay no hubiera llamado, quien será, aaay no quiero ni moverme, ok me parare.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, solo para encontrarme con lo más raro que jamás pude imaginar, en la puerta se encontraban, Edward y Bella, abrazados, ella llorando sobre su hombro, el con un dedo sobre su boca, en señal de silencio.

No pude hacer más que retirarme, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me derrumbe, esto no me podía estar pasando.


	15. Capitulo 15: retorno

Capitulo 15:

Bella POV

Jamás imagine que esto fuera real.

No había podido dormir, durante toda la noche con la esperanza de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, y más allá de la media noche cuando ese timbre sonó, mi mundo cambio, corrí a abrir, sabiendo que tal vez mi sueño se esfumaría, pero no era así, ahí estaba el. El con su sonrisa para mí, no pude detener las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos. Y no trate de evitarlas, era lagrimas de felicidad, de esperanza, porque tal vez, el me quiera y no había sido un juego.

Mientras llegamos a mi cuarto, o más bien a mi cama, a lo lejos logre escuchar, la puerta, y mí inconscientemente quería creer que era Alice, que ya sabía que la fiesta había terminado y que ahora se iba con Jasper, para disfrutar como yo de la noche.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a rodar por la cama con Edward.

Jacob POV

-hombre, ya vámonos, si quieres yo pago el taxi, pero vayámonos-rugía Emmet atrás de mi

- si quieres, lárgate- quería estar solo, más que nunca solo, mi amor por Bella, no hacía más que dolerme y no quería que él estuviera molestándome.

-sabes que ella lo quería no es así?

-no, porque ese maldito abuso de ella, debió haberla engañado, si no de que otra manera explicas que ella hubiera aceptado, ella no es una cualquiera

- creo que idealizas demasiado a la mujeres. Qué crees que ellas no tienen deseo, que no sienten ganas de tener sexo, que no sienten o que no tienen la urgencia de un hombre.

- estamos hablando de Bella, no de ninguna de tus lagartonas- si, sabia a lo que el se dedicaba, sabia de donde venia todo ese dinero, no era tan tonto- o que crees que no note, que te fuiste con la rubia a dar una vuelta, que ya le estabas sacando el dinero por un faje- no sé que me pasaba, ni el por qué era tan brusco, nunca me había importando que una chica se acostara con un chico, pero esta vez Edward me había sacado de mis casilla, quería ir a patearle el trasero.

-yo no veo a ninguna de estas chicas, que me pagan por dinero como unas lagartonas, simplemente son mujeres que no lo piensan mucho cuando sienten deseo- era la primera vez que me confirmaba su trabajo, y eso no me hacía sentir mejor- tu no crees que Bella se sentía sola, después de la forma en la que termino con su novio?- Bella sola?- si pero eres tan bruto, que ya te la han ganado, o es que acaso no piensas luchar por ella?- de que serviría

- ella estaba enamorada de él desde antes de que tuvieran relaciones-

-Jacob, sentir amor y desear es diferente- que quería decir, como es posible que un niño me viniera a dar clases, me sermoneara- tal vez ella solo necesitaba a alguien para no sentirse tan deprimida y acabo en las garras de Eddie, es nuestra, debes recuperarla

- de que hablas ella no es un perro o un corderito, ella tal vez empezó por deseo pero mmm puede seguir y puede que hasta se enamore de el-

- y no crees que eso es aún peor, tu sabes qué clase de tipejo es Edward, pero aun así, la dejaras que siga sufriendo- no quería eso- vámonos a casa, Jacob, por favor

- está bien- empezaba a hacer frio

- yo pago el taxi- si claro, él era el único de los 2 que seguía teniendo dinero.

Alice POV

Corrí lo más rápido y veloz que pude, apenas me había puesto un pantalón y una chamarra, no soportaría estar más tiempo ahí, iba tan enajenada con la imagen en mi cabeza, que me he olvidado de la cartera, diablos!

No quería regresar, no debía regresar.

Y ahora?

L e llame a la única persona que me escucharía en ese momento.

Emmett POV

Después de luchar con un Jacob algo depresivo, nos dirigíamos a su casa en un taxi que por supuesto yo pagaría, el y yo ahora vivíamos juntos, digo, mm no que fuéramos pareja pero mmm bueno necesitaba un sitio donde estar, cuando no me encontraba con mmm mujeres.

-así que crees que saldrá lastimada- de que me hablaba, a ya de Bella, había algo que le interesara que no fuera Bella?

- de verdad quieres a Bella?-

-por supuesto

- entonces recupérala

- te he dicho que no es un cachorro- lo se

- pero es mi amiga, y no quiero verla sufrir-

-de verdad quieres a Bella, no?

- sabes todas las mujeres quieren algo de mí, mi cuerpo o mi corazón, ella es la única mujer que no quiere comprarme, es buena conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio, ella es buena porque me quiere- era sincero, nadie, me había tratado como ella, me quería como un amigo

- pero cuando te enamoras no quieres algo, lo quieres todo

Jasper POV

Esta fiesta ha sido de lo más rara, seguía con Rosalie, a quien note más animada de lo común, pero no me sorprendía esta chica era bipolar, estaba seguro, note que mi celular vibraba, seguro era Edward siempre lo salvaba de sus aventuras y desventuras.

-bueno

-sálvame!- era la palabra que escucharía , pero no la voz que esperaba

Salí de inmediato en su búsqueda, sabía que me necesitaba, lo escuchaba en su voz.

-donde estas?

- cerca de mi casa

- está bien dime donde exactamente, para que vaya por ti- se encontraba ella al borde de las lagrimas, algo demasiado malo debió sucederle.

Edward POV

Después de llegar a su cuarto, y cerrar la puerta, nuestros cuerpos se unieron, ya fuera por instinto, o por propia elección, necesitábamos el uno del otro, después de un mes sin válvulas de escape, necesitaba desahogarme.

Así que me apresure a quitarle su pijama , a dejarla desnuda en la cama, la contemple con la luz de la lámpara de mesa que habíamos prendido al entrar, bese cada párate de su cuerpo , poniendo especial atención a sus partes más sensible, pero la verdad es que quería apresurarme , no me importo si aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para mi entrada, la toma , y embestí con fuerza, adentrándome en ella sentí la necesidad de mas y mas , así que lo hice con fuerza, hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Creo que en algún momento dormite a su lado, estaba cansado, hacer una gira alrededor de los estados unidos, puede sonar demasiado fácil, pero lo cierto es que puede llegar a ser agotante, lo es.

Al despertar me dedique a ver el lugar donde me encontraba, era un cuarto, solo cuatro paredes a mi alrededor, pero seguían reflejando el recuerdo de una adolecente que vivía ahí, revistas, discos, tele, una mesita de noche y posters en las paredes. Por dios, ese era yo?

-odio esas cosas, cuando me veo, nunca siento que soy yo en realidad- solté sin pensar

-eh!- la había despertado

-o lo siento, no quería despertarte- tome su mejilla y la acaricie- se me ha olvidado, que tu siempre duermes después de hacerlo

Bella POV

-o lo siento, no quería despertarte, se me ha olvidado, que tu siempre duermes después de hacerlo- eso no es cierto, la ultima vez fingí dormir, porque me dolía su partida, pero esta vez, como ha tenido tiempo, se ha quedado.

- que decías?

- nada, que esta vez, has estado más relajada, quien te lo ha enseñado?, siento celos?

- de qué?, no debes- vaya que era raro, solo se dio la vuelta dejándome hablando sola

- que no tienes novio?- era normal que hiciera esas preguntas ahora?

- pues no- estaba rojísima, podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas y de mi piel hirviendo

- me alegro-de que se alegraba, me estaba perdiendo mas en esta conversación, me jalo del brazo y me subió en el, solo diciendo las palabras que seguiría recordando toda la vida: Bella se solo mía.


End file.
